


An Awkward Car ride

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: As the team drives Akira back to his hometown Morgana reveals some new information.





	An Awkward Car ride

Makoto has been driving for a while, traffic was tight, and there were breaks made along the way. Throughout the trip to Akira’s hometown, the group had rearranged a few times. Currently, Makoto was driving, Haru was next to her with Morgana in-between. In the middle was Ryuji, Ann, and Akira. Then in the back was Futaba and Yusuke. 

Makoto looked back and saw Ann resting her head on Akira’s shoulder and his head on hers. They were both fast asleep. “So it looks like those two have fallen asleep,” she said in a way not to wake them. 

“Tell me about it I’m stuck next to these two,” Ryuji said out loud but was quickly shushed by Futaba. “Man He is lucky, I’ll miss this” he continued under his breath.

“Yeah, they were both up late last night. It was hard for me to sleep” Morgana meowed.

Everyone stopped for a second and looked at the cat. “Um, Mona What do you mean by that?” Haru wondered out loud. 

“They calling each other’s names really loud, I tried to stay downstairs.” 

Everyone's face was bright red. They knew the couple was close but didn’t expect them to have gone that fair. 

“This isn’t good,” the ginger hacker said.

“Why is that Futaba?” The driver said.

“I still have a camera bugged in his room.” 

“You have a camera in his room!” The group said in unison.

“Yeah, how else did I get info about the team.”

“May I watch the video it may inspire me about more passion” the artist said.

“You aren’t watching a damn thing Yusuke” Makoto snapped.

“For now we should let them sleep, they won’t get to see each other for a while,” Haru said.

The car went silent, Haru explained to Morgana what they were assuming happened. The cat did not like the thought of this. Time passed and the couple stirred awake. “Sooo you guys were tired any reason for that?”

“Oh, we were up late last night!” Ann said bluntly.

“We kinda trashed the room little things were all over the place” Akira added.

Makoto now gripping the steering wheel tight as can be, and gave in. “HOW COULD YOU TO HAVE SEX? YOU HAVENT EVEN DATED FOR A YEAR, Please at least tell me you used protection?” She said frustrated and embarrassed.

“WHAT?! What are you talking about?” Ann said bright in the face

“What happened while we were asleep?” Akira asked embarrassed but not showing it as much.

“Mona said you two were yelling each other’s names last night, then you to said you destroyed the room we thought you two were,... you know” Futaba explained.

“No that’s not what happened, we aren’t just going to have sex because he is leaving” Ann mad and shocked by her friends.

“She is right” Akira agreed

“So what did you do to create such confusion,” Yusuke asked.

Ann sighed looked at Akira and put her hand on his. “If you must know” Akira fixed his glasses. “We were... having a pillow fight. Then we fell asleep cause we were so tired” 

“For real you two were having a pillow fight?” the former track star questioned.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t share the blanket so I tried to beat it out of him and It became a pillow fight,” Ann said less embarrassed but still felt childish.

“That is a relief” Makoto released her breath. 

Soon everyone was laughing about it, the couple felt awkward but comfortable with their friends. They would arrive at the house of their leader soon and have to say goodbye. So they tried to enjoy the time they had.


End file.
